


Minecraft

by lakesandquarries



Series: Mystery Skulls Shorts [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: lewis making jokes about being dead is my favourite thing, no obvious ships in this one, takes place probably like at least a few years after the incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gang plays Minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft

“Woah, I found a bunch of ore over here,” Arthur said. “Someone should help me mine all this.”

“I’ll do it,” Lewis said. They’d started playing minecraft together only a few months ago, and had gotten very attached to one server in particular. There, they weren’t the obviously weird ones. No one had to know that Lewis was dead or that one of Arthur’s arms was metal.

It was relaxing. Usually. They’d made some friends on the server, and were in a group skype call, the three in separate rooms so their mic’s wouldn't overlap. Right then, they were mining, deep underground in a ravine.

“I’m staying down here,” Vivi said. 

“Okay. Up here, Lew.”

“Where are you guys?” One person, a girl slightly younger than them named Audrey asked.

“We’re in a cave. No idea where. It’s all underground, y’know?”

“Ugh, yeah. I hate being underground. Real life and minecraft.”

“Yeah, we’re not...big fans ourselves,” Vivi said.

Suddenly, there was a yelp and Vivi’s inventory filled up. She glanced at the chat. “What-”

[GhostPepper hit the ground too hard]

“Oh fuck,” Arthur whispered, as Vivi and Lewis started laughing. “I’m sorry! Oh my god-”

“What happened?” Audrey asked.

“My game glitched out,” Arthur said.

“And you pushed me off a cliff,” Lewis said, barely intelligible through his laughter.

“It was an accident! I’m sorry, I swear, it wasnt me-”

“What, you got possessed again?”

“ _Lewis!_ ” Arthur yelped. 

“I can’t believe- How?” Vivi asked.

“I don’t know! I’m so sorry Lewis,” Arthur said.

“Arthur, it’s fine,” Lewis said, still laughing.

“Are you guys okay? What happened to all the stuff?” another call member, Matt, asked.

“I don’t know,” Arthur said. “I’m sorry-”

“Dude. If it was an accident, you don't have to keep apologizing. Why is it so funny, anyways? And what were you saying about possession?” Matt continued.

“Long story,” Vivi said.

\------

Two hours later, they were still mining.

“Hey, Arthur,” Lewis said. “I’ve got something for you.”

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Payback!” Lewis yelled, as he knocked Arthur off the cliff.

[RobotHamster hit the ground too hard]

“...I deserve that,” Arthur said.

“I picked up all you stuff!” Vivi yelled.

“What’s going on now?” Audrey asked.

“Payback, as Lewis put it,” Vivi said. “I’ve got everything, don’t worry.”

“I think it’s time you three get out from underground. You keep killing each other.”

“Yeah, that seems to be a pattern with us,” Lewis said, and Vivi could _hear_ the grin in his voice.

“Lewis!” Arthur said.

“Can someone explain what’s going on?”

“Long story,” Vivi said.

“Oh come on. That only works once.”

“Arthur, where are you?” Lewis asked.

“Dead!”

“Well, yeah, but you should have respawned by now and teleported back over here.”

Arthur didn’t say anything.

“Arthur, you know I’m not actually mad, right?”

“...Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Maybe we should take a break,” Vivi said.

“Might be a good idea,” Audrey said.

“See you guys tomorrow! Don’t fall off any cliffs!” Vivi said as she logged off.


End file.
